Cam: A Lesbian Love Story
by xXthatonechickXx
Summary: Sam was my everything. I admired her so much and no, she wasn't the best role model ever but she'd helped me through so much and that still counts. I loved her with every ounce I could. And that scared me...
1. The First Kiss

_Well, as it turns out, I love Cam fanfiction a lot. I really hope that you know Cam means Carly and Sam. This will be a side story for now, while I finish up my current story, Cold to the Touch which is Elsanna, and you should check it out if you happen to be on the ship too. I will always warn you guys when there is lemons in a stroy a.k.a sexual anime a.k.a graphic content a.k.a it means that you will be reading porn if there is lemons. Enjoy:)_

I walked into my apartment and slammed the door.

"Woah there Carls, no need to get so slammy with the poor inoccent door. Wanna tell me what's up?" Spencer asked. He was in his sculpture space by the fire escape, making something out of sheets of aluminum and wires. It looked like he was just starting the sculpture, so I had no idea what it was supposed to be.

"What're you building, Spence?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, uh, hmm. I don't really know yet. I was just parking my motorcycle and I noticed that someone was going to throwing away these sheets of metal. I took it off their hands for a dime and a coupon to the Groovy Smoothie. I'm just playing around with this and seeing what I can do with it. Anyway, why'd you change the subject?"

"What? No I, ok, I changed the subject but it's not a big deal. I just get kinda 'slammy' with doors sometimes, I guess."

"Seriously, what's up?"

"Nothing, me and Sam just got into a small argument, it's nothing."

"Alright," Spencer said, unconvinced," just make sure you make things up with her, I can tell she's an important friend to you."

I nodded my head then walked up the stairs as calmly as I could. As soon as I was out of his view I stormed up the stairs and into the iCarly studio. Then I plopped down into one of the beanbags. I sat there angry for a little bit, but that anger turned into sadness and I started to bawl into the palms of my hands. What is wrong with me? I repeated that over and over again in my head.

_What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me? What is wrong with me?_

I curled up into a ball as the tears dried up. How could I do that, be that. I wasn't that, wasn't _gay._

_ These feelings are fake, I'm making them up. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. _

What if I was. What if I, Carly Shay, was gay? Not just gay, but in love. In love so hard that I thought my hearty might explode out of my chest and butterflies would pour from my stomach and out of my mouth. In love with my best friend. Sam. Suddenly the door burst open and Sam walked in.

"Hey Shay, your brother let me in. Why was he saying that we had to make up- woah Carly are you ok?" My cheeks were tear stained and my eyes all red and puffy. "Hey cupcake, what's wrong?" she said in a much gentler voice. And suddenly the tears started streaming down my face again. she ran over and gave me a big hug. I breathed in her scent, and it was so comforting that I started to cry even harder. I loved my own best friend. What was wrong with me?

"Carly? Do I need to beat someone up? Give Fred-nerd a huge wedgie? 'Cause you know I will."

"No S- Sam," I say while involuntarily sniffling, "It's just... something that I'm dealing with." She pulled away from the hug, her face only inches from mine. Oh how I wanted to kiss her. Grab her by the back of her head and kiss her until my lips were sore. I looked into her eyes. I wasn't sure what same into me, but I leaned forward slowly. Sam moved her head forward ever so slightly. Did she want us to lock lips too? I leaned forward the rest of the way, and just like that, me lips were on hers. It felt so wrong but oh so right at the same time.

I started to pull away when she came back for more, her lips crashing over mine. She pushed me back on the beanbag and pinned my arms down and kissed me over and over again like there was no tomorrow. I kissed her back and all of this, at this moment felt so right. Like this was how things were supposed to be. And there was no doubt in my mind that I, Carly Shay, was gay and in love with my best friend, Samantha Puckett.

* * *

We kept kissing for the next five or so minutes. Sam was the first to pull back. We had ended up so that she was straddling my lap, both of us sitting upright.

"I, uh, don't know what just happened." Sam was the first to speak.

"Something amazing." I said. Sam smiled then gave me one long last kiss.

"So what does this make us, Carly?"

"You know, I never picture you as the kinda girl to try to put labels on things." I joked.

"But seriously, are we dating, girlfriend and girlfriend, was this a one time thing?''

"I'm just as confused as you are. All I know is that out of all of the people I've ever kissed, nothing has ever felt more right."

"Then I guess it's official. You're my new girlfriend." Sam said smiling.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

"What?"

"Kiss you." I said grinning, as I pulled her into a final kiss. We were interrupted by the sound of foot steps ascending the stairs to the studio. Sam quickly got off my lap and we both stood up. Freddie walked into the studio and could sense that something was off.

"What's going on?'' Luckily, Freddie was gullible.

"Oh uh nothing, me and Carly were just practicing a bit for iCarly. It's supposed to feel awkward."

"Oh ok, so do you guys want to go to the Groovy Smoothie?" he asked. Me and Sam both looked at each other and tried not to laugh at how gullible Freddie was.

"Sure." Sam says, "I'm always in the mood for some food." And with that all three of us left the studio and went to the Groovy Smoothie.

* * *

While at the smoothie shop, Sam made several suggestive gestures like holding my hand, touching my knee under the table and giving me long looks. Somehow, Freddie hadn't caught onto a single one of them. Unfortunately, someone else did. A man who looked in his thirties approached our table with a look of disgust and hatred even though he didn't even know us.

"You two ladies sicken me," he started, "this is a public place with families and children-"

"Excuse me sir," Freddie started.

"I'm not talking to you son, I'm talking to these disgusting low-life lesbians who are showing public displays of affection in a public place. You will both burn in hell for your sins. This is not what god wanted. Hmph, I hope I don't breath the same air as you two."

I could feel my face get hot and red and tears stream down my face when Sam interjected. "You know what, you nut bag, all we did was look at each other and hold hands. Typical best-friend stuff even if we are more than friends. Now take you and your uniformed ass else where!" Sam was shouting as if he was across the room.

The man scoffed then walked away. I tried to hold in my tears but it was too hard. Sam held me by my shoulders, looked me over then dropped a twenty on the table and guided me back to me apartment, leaving Freddie to fill in the pieces by himself. I had found enough strength to compose myself in front of Spencer and quickly run up the stairs to my room with Sam quickly following.

"Glad to see you and Sam are friends again, kiddo." Spencer called up the stairs.

"Yep, it was just a, umm, misunderstanding." I called back, not sure if he heard me. When I got to my room I waited for the sound of Sam closing my door then I buried my face in a pillow and cried for the third time in the past half hour. Sam walked over and started rubbing my back. Then she pulled my head out of the pillow and kissed me.

"Hey cupcake, it's ok. That man had nothing better to do than to be an ignorant, homophobic asshole. It's nothing and you'll probably never see him again."

"You don't understand, Sam. You're a freaking battering ram when it comes to criticism, you just swat it all away. But I can't handle it. It's like being a fragile little flower then getting crushed by someone's foot. It was so embarrassing. The whole place could hear him."

"Carly, none of that matters, the only people who should matter are me, Spencer and your other family, and occasionally sometimes when I say its ok, Freddie." She smiled at me then gave me another long kiss. Right as Freddie walked in.

"Oh well this is awkward. But I guess that answers my question; you guys are dating."

"Yep, and you better not have a problem with it or I will beat the snot out of you." Freddie laughed.

"You think I of all people would have a problem with it? You guys are my best friends. And Gibby." I sat up off the bed then walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you, Freddie. I needed that."


	2. A Bath Together

_Second Chapter of Cam Fanfiction. So I really can't think of a good name for the story and I was wondering if any of you had any ideas. I'll probably think of something as the story develops, but anyway. There will be lemons in the last section. Hope you guys enjoy :)_

It had been two weeks since Sam and I had shared our first kiss in the iCarly studio. She was all that I thought about. I would dream about her, wake up thinking about her smile, her hair, her body, her lips, then I would go to school and think about when I would see her and then while we were walking to my apartment to hang out all I thought about was how much we were going to kiss. I was crazy in love with the beautiful blonde who was my best friend. Sam and I actually did a good job keeping our relationship a secret. Freddie was still the only one who knew.

I was planning on telling Spencer, but I wasn't sure how to say it. Hey Spencer, I'm gay and I've been making out with my best friend in my room the past two weeks. Of course that would never be the way that I would tell him. And I was more than positive that if I told him there would be some shock and he wouldn't want me around Sam for a little bit. Our relationship was still so new and exciting; I didn't want to put a strain on it so soon into the relationship.

Today I was walking home from school alone. Sam and I had agreed to meet up after school, but I had waited almost an hour and there was no sign so I started walking home alone. It was the middle of December and the air was nipping and my hands and nose. It was actually starting to get cold enough for snow. I fished my phone out of my pocket and tried to get a hold of Sam again. Straight to voice mail. Either she was ignoring me or her phone was off. I left a message.

"Hey baby, this is Carly obviously. It's starting to get cold enough for snow so I was thinking you could come over and we could drink hot cocoa and watch movies and cuddle and snuggle. Anyway, call me back. I love you, Sam, bye."

I proceeded into my apartment and was greeted by the warm air of the lobby. I took the elevator up all the way into the studio. There was a circle of rose petals, two wine glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape juice. "Alright Sam, c'mon out, I know you're here somewhere."

She walked out from behind the stage. "Surprise cupcake. I was bored, didn't want to go to school, so I set this up for you."

"Well thanks to you, I had to walk home in the cold all alone." I said, fake pouting. She smiled and walked up to me. Then she gave me a long kiss, her tongue asking to come in. I allowed it and our tongues started clashing and our lips pushing against each others, battling for dominance. I pulled away first, out of breath. "Did I make it up to you?"

"Of course," I said then gave her another kiss. "So what is all of this. It's very umm, romantic I think." I joked.

"It's kind of like a date, but also kind of not. Since we're not old enough to drink and since you don't want us to be seen out in public together, this is the best I could do."

"Oh I love it Sam. And I am sorry that we can't go on dates together in public or kiss without the safety of a closed door."

"It's ok Carly. Whenever your ready."

I sat down it the middle of the circle of petals and Sam followed. She poured my glass of juice then hers. "To us," She joked.

"To us," I mimicked and we clinked glasses then drank.

"So Carly, I have a question. Are you full gay, or do you still dig guys?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really, but I was just curious."

"Well as it turns out, I am gay. I guess you were the first girl to make me realize it."

"Same here."

"So how some you were so curious?"

"I just wanted to know if I had to worry about you crawling back to guys. You may not realize it, but were meant for each other." She grabbed both the wine glasses then set them away from us. Then she pushed me down and gave me a kiss. Then another and another and another. Our tongues clashed against each others again. Mine snaked into her mouth first, then she pushed mine out and hers into my mouth.

It all felt so good. So breathtaking. My heart was racing just as it had the first time we ever kissed. Every time I kissed her, I fell more and more in love with her. Our hot make-out session was interrupted by a knock on the open door. Sam rolled off of me and we both sat up. There stood Spencer in the doorway, looking the most awkward and embarrassed her ever had.

"Oh hi Sam. Carly, dinner is ready. Sam, you're spending the night right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, you can go downstairs and start eating, I just need to talk to Carly." Sam awkwardly pushed herself off the floor then walked into the elevator. When the elevator doors closed I expected him to cry or maybe scream but all he did was walk over, sit down then give me a hug. "Hey kiddo, why didn't you tell me there was someone important in your life?"

"What? You're not mad?"

"Of course not Carly. You're my little sister and it's my job to look out for you and protect you. Not to make you feel ashamed of who you are. I do have to say that she isn't allowed in your room with the door closed. Please tell me you haven't done anything in there with the door closed. Oh god, never mind I don't want to know." he stood up, "Alright lets go eat."

"Thanks for not being mad. And by the way, what you walked in on is the most we've ever done anywhere." Spencer didn't say anything, but just awkwardly kept walking.

* * *

After dinner, me and Sam went up to my room.

"Carly, remember, your door has to stay open." he shouted up the stairs.

"Well this sucks," Sam said as we got into my room, "but at least your brother is cool with it. Hey does this mean we can be openly dating in public?"

"I don't know. I mean I didn't really tell him. We could try telling people if you really want to though."

"Only if your comfortable." She came over and pulled me into a kiss. It got hot and heavy really fast and Sam started trying to undress me.

"Wait, we can't. Not here. My doors open." Sam pulled away, pouting. "Don't worry, I have an idea." I pointed to the bathroom. We walked in and I closed the bathroom door then locked it. Not like Spencer would try to come into my bathroom. "Sam, would you take a bath with me?" She smiled and I went over to start a bubble bath. "Oh one sec." I say to Sam as I run back into my room. I turn a movie on and turn it up not too loud but loud enough to cover any too-loud noise. Then I retreated into the bathroom and locked the door.

"Ahh, clever Carly." she said at a normal tone of voice as opposed to whispering. We started to make out again and this time I let Sam start to undress me. Then she started taking her owns clothes off as I finished taking off my last articles of clothing. "Absolutely fucking beautiful." Sam said as she sighed.

We both stepped into the hot, still filling bathtub. Then we both sat down and started kissing again. Sam started to kiss my cheek, then my jaw then my chin, slowly making her way down. She got to my neck and started to suck, leaving me a hickey. Then she started kissing my breast, kissing in a spiral until her mouth rested on the middle of my breast. She started to suck on my boob, letting a moan escape my mouth. She stopped kissing then grabbed some of the bubbles and started massaging both my boobs, willing an even louder moan to escape my lips.

"You are just so perfect." Sam said and then started to kiss me again. Her right hands snaked down my stomach and was approaching my core when she stopped for a moment. The spot between my legs was growing hotter and hotter and I needed to feel a touch. I simply nodded my head and Sam moved her hand down and started to rub my clit. I felt a moan bubble up to my lips but Sam simply kissed me harder, silencing the kiss. She kept rubbing in circles and the sensation felt better and better. She moved her fingers and put them inside of me one at a time. When she entered the second finger, it hurts for a second but as she pushed harder, it felt better.

She finally inserted a third finger pushing back and forth. It felt so good and my chest was rising and falling heavily because each breath was a gasp from pleasure. Sam sensed that I was starting to climax so she started to use her thumb to rub my clit. It felt so great and I climaxed higher and higher until I had an orgasm that Sam barely silenced. When I finally recovered Sam was grinning. "You're so beautiful when you come. But now its my turn, cupcake."

I tried to copy what she was doing but it wasn't working. I pushed her so that her head was rested on the end of the tub then I slowly brought up her hips and started to eat her out. This time I copied what she was doing with my tongue, licked her clit in small circles slowly getting faster and faster. Then I used my fingers and probed inside of her using the same method of slowly entering my fingers one by one until my pointer middle and ring were all inside of her. I pushed in and out as fast as I could, sensing that she was climaxing. I could tell she was trying with all her might to silence her moans.

She was getting closer and closer to orgasm and right as she was about to come she plugged her nose and dunked her head under water pushing her hips more into my face, making my tongue push harder on her clit and finally giving her an orgasm. Shen she finally rode out her orgasm, she emerged her head out of the water, gasping for air.

I leaned over her and gave her a long kiss. We then finished taking our bath together and got into my bed to watch a movie.


	3. Seattle Pride

_I apologize if the beginning was kind of bumpy. I wasn't quite sure how to start off, I knew what I wanted it to be like but I couldn't quite transfer that into words if that makes sense. Also I am so sorry, but I use the word swag, but not because that's a word in my vocabulary, but it just is used as part of Sam's character so yeah:) hope you guys enjoy!_

"Carly, if you don't want to do this you don't have to."

"No, Sam I'm ok. I just need to learn to accept who I am and this will be one step towards that."

"Are you sure. I don't want to push you to do anything you won't be able to handle."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now c'mon let's go." I said as I pushed out the apartment door. We were going to Seattle Pride. It was my idea in the first place. I had overheard some girls talk about whether they wanted to go. It peaked my interest so I looked into it and convinced Sam that we should go.

We walked down the hall and out of the lobby onto the sidewalk. I grabbed Sam's hand confidently as we walked down the sidewalk to the subway.

"Are you sure. We might see someone we know and I don't know if that would be too much for you."

"No, it's ok. Like I said, today is about me getting more comfortable with accepting who I am." She smiled and squeezed my hand.

We got onto the subway but much to our dismay, it was crowded. We walked over to a clearing in the crowd. I grabbed onto the hand rail but Sam, being the tough girl she was, didn't need to hold on. As the train screeched and moved forward, I noticed a lot of the people on the train had rainbow flags and bracelets and other apparel.

"Looks like this is the gay train, all of the people going to pride are on it," I whisper over to Sam.

"Yeah, I noticed. I feel bad for any of the homophobic jerks on this train. Actually, look at that guy over there. He seems to be a bit flustered at all of the gay swag going on. Wanna give him a show?" She leaned forward and gave me a slight peck on the lips. "Oh, oh no guys," Sam said a bit louder, "I kissed my girlfriend, oh the poor children they've been exposed." she said mocking what homophobic people always say.

I could feel my cheeks get a little red as some of the surrounding people laughed.

_Oh well, this is what happens when your with Sam. Whether or not you're dating her, she's going to make her opinion know._

When the subway finally approached our stop, almost the entire train emptied, except for the man who was flustered, and a woman wearing a cross necklace.

"Good riddance." I heard her mumble under her breath loud enough that I just barely heard her.

As we ascended the stairs from the subway, the noise was booming. There was a very large crowd of people in various colors holding different signs and flags. Colors in pairs like blue, pink, and purple and red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and purple were being shot at me every three seconds. It was a bit overwhelming and Sam picked up on it.

"Hey cupcake, if you don't want to do this, we can go back. This is a big step for you and us, but more importantly, you."

"No, no, it's ok." Sam grabbed my hand and we made our way to some official-looking people who handed us both pamphlets with a schedule of events and different things to do. It was the biggest pride of the year because it was the last pride of the year. Luckily it ended up being on a warmer day of December, even though it was still cold enough that I had to wear jeans and a sweater. Sam and I looked over the pamphlet and decided we should go watch the gay parade since it was about to start.

"Have a gay day!" one of the people with the pamphlets said as we walked away. When we finally made it through the crowd to the street with the parade, it had already started. We walked to the edge, Sam guiding me through all of the people. A float with a circle of rainbow streamers and a large rainbow heart in the center rolled by playing the song "I'm Coming Out" by Diana Ross blasting through a speaker. Most of the crowd cheered while others clapped. I, being shy and awkward, was one of the ones who just kinda stood there and watched. Sam however was beside me hollering and cheering and clapping. I didn't want to be the odd one out, so I semi-quietly cheered with her.

Then next float had just a woman with bleached-white long curly hair with a poofy white dress with "no h8!" on the front and "Love is Love3" on the back in rainbow font. The float stopped in the middle of the street the parade was on and she picked up the bull horn and started to speak.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone else! The time has come for us to step up to the plate and fight for ourselves! Our rights! We need to bash out homophobia. We need to be treated equal; have equality, equal rights! We should not have to live in punishment for a quality of ourselves we did not choose. We should not be punished for who we are. Shame on them for treating us like this! For taking away our rights! Basic and Human rights! But they are not the only ones to blame. Shame on us for taking it for so long, for not standing up for our rights enough. I say no more! No more being a bystander and letting people say the things they say. Speak out! Be heard! Be accepting of who you are!" I swear she was looking right at me when she said that. "Do not let them take us down! Stand up, stand out, be brave, be bold! I say no more! Will you?"

She was answered by roars and roars of cheering and clapping and I realized I was one of them. The next few minutes more floats went by talking about things like transgender acceptance and getting rid of bisexual stereotypes and other pride related things. I wasn't really paying attention. It really hit me hard. I had not just openly but excitedly been proud of who I was. Was I ready for that?

When the parade ended most of the people went over to the main crowd of people while a few stayed back, including me and Sam.

"You ok, Carls?" I didn't quite answer at first. But then I looked around and noticed all of the people around. I was just like them and I was safe here. And I was finally ok with who I was. A smile spread onto my face.

"Yeah. In fact I'm better than ok. I'm happy. To be here, to be with you, to be yours, and to be me." With that, I reached for both of her hands and pulled her in for a long kiss. And once again, just like our first-ever kiss, butterflies were fluttering in my stomach and my heart was beating like crazy. And I fell in love with her all over again.

* * *

Sam decided that we should go to one of the food trucks and get something to eat since she was getting hungry after two hours of walking around. We found the food section and decided on a taco truck. Sam ordered four extra stuffed tacos while I settled on a taco salad. We then sat down at tables set up with rainbow tablecloths.

"They give out a lot of stuff, my arms are getting sore." I complained slightly. I didn't really care because I was having a lot of fun.

"Yeah, that bag weighs like twenty pounds." We had received different pamphlets on things like when future prides will be, how to come out, how to stand up for yourself, common LGBTQ misconceptions and various things like that. There were also things like bracelets, lanyards, buttons, and hats being passed out. There were also a lot of places where you had to do things like kiss your partner of other outrageous things to earn prizes. That gave me a t-shirt, a cup and necklace. Luckily one of the prizes was a rainbow bag that we shared for all of our stuff.

"So what do you want to do when were done eating?" I asked.

"Eh, I don't know, we could walk around and see what's interesting."

"Cool, so-" I started to say when I was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Carly, hey is that you?" I turned around to see Griffin, holding a boy's hand who I had never seen before. They were both decked out in rainbow apparel.

Me and Sam's jaws both dropped. "Your gay?" I said.

"Yep and I would assume you are too. You were the last girl I tried to date before I realized that it wasn't going to change anything and that I was, in fact, gay. This is my boyfriend, Sean. Can we sit?" I nodded my head.

"Hi Sean. I'm Carly, like he already said. This is Sam, my girlfriend."

"Hey!" Sam interjected, "I can introduced myself. I'm Sam, Carly's girlfriend." We spent the next couple of hours talking.

"Hey what time is it?" Griffin asked. I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Umm, six-thirty. Why do you need to get home at a certain time?"

"Yeah, my mom has been a little strict since I came out to her."

"Oh see ya around. It was nice to see you again and nice to meet you Nick."

"Yep, same to you too. See you ladies around.''

"Whatever," Sam said, being her normal self and being rude to everyone but me. We looked over the pamphlet to see what was going on next and decided to go to the gay pride concert which would conclude pride. When we got there, people were already dancing and swaying even though the live music didn't start until seven, which was in twenty minutes. Sam decided her legs still weren't done resting so we went over to where some people were sitting and were about to chose a spot on the grass when a girl who knew Sam started calling us over to sit with her.

"Oh hey Tiffanie, what's up?" Sam said as we went to go sit with her. "Are you here alone?"

"Oh no my girlfriend just went to pee. Do you girls want something to drink? We have a cooler filled with, umm, punch." Tiffanie said with a giggly bouncy voice.

"Oh yeah, pour me and Carly a drink. By the way, this is my girlfriend Carly.'' Sam said smiling.

"Oh really? I thought her name was Carrie." she said laughing while filling two red solo cups up. I could tell Tiffanie was a good friend of Sam's. I took a small sip and instantly knew that the drink was spiked. It wouldn't surprise me if everyone here had brought there own alcohol. There weren't any age restrictions so alcohol couldn't be sold. That didn't stop minors and adults from bringing their own.

I didn't care that the drink was spiked so I took a gulp this time, then another. Sam did too. I started to feel a bit dizzy and light. But it was just slight.

"So how did you and Sam become friends?" I said starting a conversation as we waited for the live music to start.

"Oh you're in for a treat, this is a great story!" Tiffanie said before taking a long slurp of her "punch".

* * *

It had been about three cups and fifteen songs later when a really upbeat one came on. It was familiar but I was too tipsy to think of the name. Suddenly I wanted to dance. I pulled Sam up to her feet and we walked over to the middle of the dancing crowd. At first we started out just bobbing our heads to the music, but then we started jumping and fist pumping and doing other goofy things. It was so fun to just dance and be crazy and let go for a little without worrying what everyone would think about me.

I was sure that we were drawing attention, but I could care less. I closed my eyes for a second and wasn't sure what was happening when I opened them there was a rainbow cup with a square rim in my hand.

_Should I drink this? Hell yeah! _I thought to myself as I chugged the liquid. It was sweet at first, but burned going down my throat. I started to feel like I was falling or maybe flying so I grabbed Sam's hand so I wouldn't lose her. I noticed Sam was also drinking from a cup the same style and shape.

"Where did this come from?" I said shouting over the crowd.

"A drink from Tiffanie. She came and gave it to us. It's hard liquor baby!" she yelled before finishing the rest of her drink.

We spent the rest of the night dancing and partying. Eventually it came to the point where there was a dj as opposed to live performers. To finish off the night he played a series of five different slow songs.

I grabbed Sam by the waist this time and she wrapped her arms around my neck and we danced and made out.

"Hey, we should probably leave early before the huge rush of people leave when pride ends." Sam yelled to me after the first two.

"Sure ok," I reply. I grab her hand as we go back to where we set our stuff down next to Tiff-Tiffa something. I couldn't think of her name. Then we walked out of the crowd and into the subway. When we stepped onto the train it was mostly empty so we actually got to sit. I was so tired from everything from that day so I just rested my head on Sam's shoulder and let my eyes close and my thoughts wander and drift...

I woke to Sam shaking my shoulder gently. My head was still slightly dizzy, but I could tell that I was sobering up.

"Hey cupcake, it's almost our stop." she gently said.

"Hey Sam you know what?"

"What?"

"I love you." And then I pulled her into a long kiss. A few people coughed and "Ahem"ed at our PDA. I pulled away but Sam simply lifted her middle finger into the air as she pulled my chin and locked lips once more before getting off at our stop.


	4. Winter Wonderland

_Sorry for the little break I took in writing. I have a lot of marching band stuff and I have been reading Twist and Shout, an amazing Destiel fanfiction. I am hoping to get into a better schedule of writing so I will plan on putting up two chapters a week. When I finish my first and main story, I will be able to focus on this._

I woke up bleary eyed with my comforter pooling at me and Sam's feet. Shivering, I grabbed the comforter and thrust it onto our bodies. My head was still slighty throbbing from the alcohol I had consumed yesterday. Sam's steady, rhythmic snores filled the empty room. The horrible taste of vodka was heavy on my breath. I sighed and got out of bed to replace the taste of liquor with wintergreen. The air in the bathroom was ice cold. My teeth chattered and I swore I could see my breath. I made a mental note to tell Spencer to fix the thermostat.

I returned to my bedroom and was greeted by Sam.

"Morning cupcake. You look stunning." She giggled sarcastically, "Bed head looks amazing on you." She lifted up the comforter to invite me back to bed. Her body heat radiated under the blankets enveloping me in warmth. "Damn it's cold. I hate winters in Seattle. Just barely warm enough to be rain but still ice-cold."

"Yeah." I rolled onto her and leaned down to place my lips on hers and give her a kiss, "wanna go downstairs and get breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm starved."

"Alright. First I'm gonna go change into some sweats. I'm freezing." I got out of the bed and went to my dresser. Then I retrieved a pair of sweatpants and a long sleeved t-shirt. As I slipped off my pajama shorts and threw of my shirt, I caught Sam staring at my chest.

"It is pretty cold in here isn't it?" She laughed.

"S-stop looking at m-my boobs." I stammered. I turned around pulled on a bra. Then I finished getting dressed.

We walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spencer was sitting on the couch watching _Celebrities Underwater._

"How'd you two kiddos sleep?" he asked not looking up from the tv.

"Pretty good. Why is it so cold?" I asked, wrapping my arms around my chest in an attempt to keep warm.

"Oh I had a, umm, well I..." he sighed, "I may have smashed the thermostat with a sledge hammer."

"Spencer!"

"There was a huge fat spider ok. I couldn't just let it live." Me and Sam turned around to see a huge hole in the wall where the thermostat normally was.

"Spencer!" I shouted at him again. "When is it going to get fixed?"

"I don't know. I haven't called anyone yet."

"Well I guess that means me and Carly will just have to snuggle even closer," Sam said, purposely trying to get a rise out of Spencer.

"I think I'm gonna go get into the shower. Behave yourselves." He got up off of the couch and walked to the bathroom. I waited until I heard the shriek of the pipes heating up to start chewing Sam out.

"Really? Sam c'mon I don't want him to tighten the reigns on me anymore. It's bad enough that we can't even close my bedroom door."

"Oh calm down cupcake. You know you love it." She bit her lip then grabbed me by my hips and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled then pulled out of the kiss.

"Alright so what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

**December 20th**

"This is my favorite holiday of the year. The decorations, the spirit, the carolers, the seasonal candles, and the Christmas themed foods and drinks." I said while me and Sam stepped onto the elevator.

"Don't forget the presents. That's the best part. Or the mistletoe." Sam gave me a peck on the lips. The elevator doors opened to the basement where Spencer was already sorting out Christmas decorations. We helped Spencer load all of the boxes into the elevator then returned to our apartment to start decorating. Spencer started putting up the tree while me and Sam strung lights around the apartment. Then we strung gold garland parallel to the lights.

After that we put fake snow in various places around the apartment. Then we set up styrofoam snowman and reindeer sculptures Spencer had made. We left him to finish decorating while we went to go Christmas shopping. We walked to the nearest gift shop called _The Antique Boutique. _We split apart so as not to see each other's gifts. It was pretty spacious and was full of cool and unique little trinkets. I perused through the shop and ended up in the in the jewelry section.

I saw this beautiful necklace with asymmetrical ruby-red crystals in a chain with a single fake tusk in the middle. It was perfect for Sam. She wasn't a very flashy girl but it was subtle enough that I was sure she would love it. I then noticed a ring that had been made of coins. The metal of the inside had been melted to make the ring and the outside of it was bordered on the top and bottom with the outside ridges of a coin.

The last gift that I got for Sam was a matching set of figurines. Each of them was a little bunny with outstretched arms. They fit perfectly together so that they were hugging. Next I bought gifts for Spencer which was fairly easy. I got different vintage looking things that I was sure he could make into a sculpture as well as an old coffee pot so that he wouldn't have to bother trying to make one, since each of his attempts produced really bad coffee.

Then I shopped for Freddie which was the easiest because right away I saw a vintage Polaroid camera. It was a bit pricey but I had been saving up for this Christmas. I saw Sam in the back of the store with her back to me so I quickly put my items on the counter, paid, and had the lady double-bag my items. Then I waited outside the shop for Sam to pay for her gifts. When she came out we went to _Target _and once again split apart to go shopping for more gifts. I went to the clothing sections and got Sam and me each a dress for the New Years party then got Sam, Spencer, and Freddie all a few different shirts and other accessories.

The rest of the time I walked haphazardly around looking for different gifts. I noticed a display of pillows with different little quotes and pictures until I found one that fit Sam perfectly that showed how exercise equaled bacon. I couldn't wait to give the gifts to Sam. To see the look on her face. But there was one very important gift that I couldn't wait to give her.

* * *

**December 24th**

It was Christmas Eve and me, Sam and Spencer were all sitting around the tree with mugs of peppermint hot cocoa. The apartment was really a winter wonderland. Spencer had sprayed foam all over the tree to look like snow and it was decorated in silver and gold. There were five different Christmas candles lit so the place smelt like it too. The only lights illuminating the apartment were the lights around the apartment and a ring of candy canes around the tree that lit up.

"Alright Spencer you choose a gift first." I say excitedly. It was a tradition that we opened one present on Christmas Eve and we always started with oldest.

"Hmm, I think I'll open this one." He said and grabbed a box I had recognized. It was a new set of 64 different spray paint colors. He opened it up and a smile came across his face. "Oh hey, thanks Carls. I was running out of colors. Just in time for my new sculpture for New Years." he leaned over and gave me hug.

Next it was my turn to open a gift.

"There's actually a gift that I want you to open tonight." Sam said handing me a gift bag with tissue paper spilling over the top. I unceremoniously threw the wad of tissue paper behind me to see a little wooden jewelry box inside. I pulled it out. On the polished wood was engraved "For my one, my only, my love. You have permanently left an imprint on my heart"

"Aww Sam I love it!" I gushed.

"Open it." I followed her orders and found a locket. It was made of silver and had " S.P + C.S Forever" Engraved on the front. I opened it up to find a picture of Sam on one side and me on the other. It was gorgeous.

"Sam, oh my god this must have cost you a fortune!"

"Yeah I know, don't mention it. I did it because I love you." I draped my arms around her neck and kissed her. And kissed her. And then kissed her again. And again. And again. Spencer cleared his throat.

"Alright Sam it's your turn." She choose the box that had the matching figurines.

"Aww, that's adorable cupcake. I love it. I'm assuming one is mine and the other is your's." Before I could answer Sam gave me another long kiss.

"Well that was fun. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Spencer said as he got off of the couch and went into his room. Neither of us looked up. Me and Sam hadn't really had a chance to be alone together in a while. I suddenly wanted to make love to her so badly.

"Can we go upstairs? I need to feel you, need you to feel me." I managed, out of breath. Without saying anything Sam lifted me up and carried me bridal-style up the stairs and laid me onto the bed. She quietly walked over to my door and shut it, not caring about Spencer's open door rule. I needed to feel something so badly, the spot where my legs finally joined was getting so hot and wet. As Sam walked back over to the bed I started to peel my shirt off of my body and then wiggle myself out of my jeans. As soon as Sam was on the bed I started to take her shirt off and pull down her pants.

I slipped her bra straps off of her shoulders and lowered her bra off of her breasts. I wasn't sure what came over me but I started to attack her right breast with my mouth. I look up to see Sam's head roll back and her eyes closed, her mouth opening and closing with every gasp of pleasure. I started just by swirling my tongue in circles on her breast then nipped at her nipple. Then I would soothe it again just to bite at it again. She leaned back slowly, propping herself up with her elbows. They slowly slipped out from under her as I worked on her breast with my tongue until she was laying on the bed completely.

Her back arched up slowly, giving me more of her boob. I slid my hands under her back and unhooked her bra then threw it onto the ground. I slowly peppered kisses down her stomach and worked my way down to her core. She was so wet. I could smell her arousal and was instantly drunk with lust. I planted a kiss on her core then started to eat her our. I started slowly, moving my tongue slowly in long strokes across her clit then I picked up my pace.

Her hips bucked up and I pulled away and started to slip one finger into her very easily then I added another finger. I slid my fingers into her back and forth and back and forth over and over again. Then I pushed my fingers into her as far as I could and left my fingers in her and started to make a motion in my hands similar to if I was gesturing for someone to come here. I experimented until I found a spot that made Sam writhe under me. A long moan escaped her mouth.

"Mmm, Carly, oh that feels so good." I started to go faster. "Oh- fuck- Carly, oh yes!" I could sense that she was climaxing, on the verge of her orgasm. I placed my mouth over her clit and started to suck on the little nub of nerves. She pulled a pillow over her mouth just in time to mask her load moans as she came into my hand. That didn't slow down my pace at all, and I kept fingering her while she rode out her orgasm.

The fire blazing between my legs needed to be extinguished.

"Can, can you please touch me?" I whined. She smiled at me then immediately started going down one me. She made little patterns on my clit with her tongue. She took her hand and pushed inside of me. It felt so good and I let out a moan almost instantly. She started changing between sucking and licking and fingered me harder and harder.

"Oh god yes! Oh Sam, fuck me harder!" I moaned a little too loud. My head rolls back and pushes into the pillows and my hips buck into her face, making the sensation even stronger. My back was arched and I started to feel myself climax higher and higher until a wave of pure ecstasy came over me as I came. When I finally recovered I sat up and laid next to Sam, placing a kiss on her lips.

"I love," I said between breaths, "You Sam."

"I love you too cupcake." She said before falling asleep next to me.


	5. The Christmas Power Outage

_Sorry I took another break in writing. I can't really keep a consistency in writing. This one won't have any lemons. Also the first part of this chapter will be from Sam's perspective then the rest will once again be from Carly's. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this chapter:)_

**December 24th**

I woke up to the alarm on my phone. I tried to turn it off before Carly woke up but I heard her stir next to me.

"Wha- what are you doing Sam?" She said while yawning.

"Nothin' Cupcake go back to bed. I'll be back before you know it." I placed a kiss on her forehead then got out of the bed. Spencer still hadn't fixed the thermostat or the gaping hole in the wall which meant no heat. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and tugged a sweatshirt on. I was going to go visit my mom. I pretty much lived at the Shay's, not that they cared, and although I really didn't like my mom at all, she still birthed me and I guess that counts for something. The streets outside of the apartment were dusted with a good three inches of snow.

"Well I guess whoever is dreaming of a white Christmas had their dream come true. There were very few cars and no one else walking. Everyone was waiting for Santa or being Santa or sleeping. "Well I really hope I don't have a stalker. It'll be really easy for them to follow me." I left a trail of tracks all the way to my mom's apartment then walked up the stairs and to her door. Then I reached into the case of the light outside of her door and got her key.

When I stepped inside I was shocked to see that the apartment was actually clean, except for the beer bottles scattered through out the place. My mom was slouched in the couch and there was some guy in the kitchen doing dishes.

"Hey mom. Merry Christmas."

"Oh it's you."

"Hey be glad I even decided to fucking show up. You may be the woman who gave birth to me but you certainly don't act like my mom."

"Watch your tongue young lady."

"Whatever. So why is this place so clean?"

"My new boyfriend. He's a neat freak and a keeper."

"What about last week. Steve, that's his name, he was a 'keeper' too."

My mom smiled at me then patted the spot next to me and spent the next half hour or so acting somewhat civilized.

"Well I should be going. Oh did I tell you? I'm dating someone."

"Who?"

"Carly." I said waiting for her reaction.

"Get out."

"What mom what's the problem."

"You. Why couldn't you be more like Melanie, fucking dyke. You're lucky I'm too lazy to smack you or kick you out."

"Well fuck you too." I stormed out of the house. Well what more did I expect. That was the real reason I decided to come here. And so I wouldn't feel guilty. Looks like I don't need to feel guilty about anything. I walked to my next destination to pick up my surprise present for Carly. I hoped she would love it.

* * *

**December 25th**

Sam was next to me sleeping instead of trying to leave without telling me where she was going. The sky outside of my window was dark and gray and cloudy. I wrapped one of my blankets around my body then stumbled over to my window. It was snowing pretty hard and there was already four or five inches of snow on the sidewalk.

I nudged Sam awake and then we walked downstairs.

"Merry Christmas Sam, I love you." I gave her a kiss as we walked down the rest of the stairs. Spencer and Freddie were already sitting on the couch.

"Hey kiddo's. You two slept in pretty late. Did you guys stay up late?" Spencer asked. I felt my face get hot and I knew I was blushing. Memories of that night were coming up. I looked over at Sam who also was blushing a little.

"Yeah. Sam also went somewhere in the middle of the night but she won't tell me where." I elbowed her jokingly.

"Well whatever you two did, I don't want to know. Do you guys want to open presents?"

"Sure." Sam said as she sat down on the floor. I took my spot next to her. "We'll start with Spencer then me then Carly, then Freddie." Sam says as she look through the presents for one for Spencer. "Here you go, this one is from Carly. It was the bag with the different antiques for sculptures.

"Oh thanks Carls. These will actually work great with the New Year's sculpture I mentioned last night. Alright Sam your turn." Sam reached into the pile and grabbed the envelope that contained the most expensive present. She tore it open and grabbed the ticket that laid inside.

"A trip to the Caribbean? Oh my god Carly that must have been super expensive."

"Yeah it was. I have the other ticket. It's scheduled for the beginning of July. It will be once we're both eighteen. A nice little vacation just the two of us." I could tell Spencer was giving me a look. The look on Sam's face was of pure shock and joy.

"Carly, I feel so bad. This has to be the most expensive thing you have ever gotten me. But I guess it's ok since I got you two mildly expensive gifts." I cocked an eyebrow at Sam before she leaned in and gave me a gentle kiss. "Alright cupcake it's your turn. You have to open this one next." She walked into the kitchen and carefully slid a large box over to where I was sitting.

"Oh god please tell me it isn't a dead body."

"I am shocked that you lack that much confidence in me. Don't worry you'll love it. Spencer, you already know what this is." I carefully tore of the green metallic wrapping paper then opened the flaps of the box. Inside was a teacup Pomsky. It had a blend of brown, gray, and black hair and was sleeping soundly in a red dog bed.

"Awwwww. Oh my god Sam it is so adorable." I gently lifted the tiny sleeping dog. It let out a little squeak and lifted its tiny head up a little bit before letting it fall again. I heard Spencer and Freddie "Aww" behind me.

"This is where I was last night. This little guy is two weeks old. Another one of these presents has dog stuff like toys, a leash, and food. Do you like him?"

"Well duh. Sam this he is amazing but Lewbert has that stupid no dogs rule."

"Don't worry. He won't bug you about it. Can I hold him?" I carefully set the dog in her hands.

"Sam what did you do to him?"

"Nothing. It's what I _said _I'll _do_ if he has a problem with it." I sighed and let Freddie and Spencer hold the dog. "Alright Freddork. Your turn." He walked over and picked the bag that contained the vintage camera.

"Oh this is way cool Carly. Where did you get this?"

"This vintage boutique. It was on a special Christmas sale." We spent the rest of the morning opening presents and Spencer trying to make pancakes but failing and almost lighting the apartment on fire resulting in me and Sam cooking them.

"Woah Sam that is way to much batter. It's gonna take forever to cook. Oh well. This one will be strawberry and the next two will be banana." I said as I chopped the fruit and Sam poured the batter and added the fruit. I knew I shouldn't have trusted her with heat but I was less trustful of her with a knife. When the pancakes were finished we set the plate on the table and set it while Spencer and Freddie were in the living room cleaning up the wrapping paper and making sure the puppy was sleeping in his dog bed ok.

"Alright guys, breakfast is ready. Let's eat some food already." Sam said. She was already at the table pouring syrup on the pancake and shoveling mouthfuls into her mouth. "So Carly what are you going to name him?"

"I was thinking Boo was a really cute name. I don't know. I'm really unoriginal."

"I think that name's cute." Freddie said as he sat down.

"Yeah I like it too. What do you think Sam?" Spencer asked as he grabbed a pancake.

"I like that name too. So it looks like that little guy's name is Boo." Boo lifted his head up and sniffed into the air. He got up and walked over to the kitchen table.

"Aww do you think we could feed him a little bit. He's probably really hungry." I asked tearing a small piece of my pancake off.

"Yeah he should be fine." Spencer replied. I put the piece on the floor. He ate it off the floor then let out the tiniest squeak, asking for more.

"I guess we should set up all of his stuff. Come help me Sam." She groaned as she sat up. We filled up a bowl with food and another with water and he immediately started to eat. Then we filled up a little basket with all of his toys and put his doggy bed and kennel in the corner of my room. When we came back down Boo was asleep at his food bowl. I lifted him up then gently laid him on the couch.

"So Sam where did you go last night?" I asked as I sat on the couch next to Boo.

"Oh I went to go wish my mom Merry Christmas and I told her about us. I may have also stole a little cash from her purse when she wasn't looking.

"Sam, how much did you take?"

"I don't know. Around $700. Hey she doesn't even care for me anymore and I'm only seventeen. I think she owes me a lot more than what I took. Anyway she kicked me out after I told her so I probably should have taken even more than that."

"Oh are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. My mom is a bitch anyway. Hey come over here." I stood up and walked towards her.

"What?"

"Come closer." I did as she told me. "Look up."

"Sam? Really? Mistletoe?"

"Yep. Looks like it's time to give me a kiss." I grabbed her hips and she grabbed mine in response as we shared a long a passionate kiss. As we pulled out of the embrace the apartment went dark and Boo whined in response.

"What's going on. Spencer what did you do?"

"Nothing. I swear this time. Must be a power outage." Sam and I walked over to the window and looked outside. The storm had gotten worse and the sky got darker and the wind was blowing harder and more snow was falling.

"Geeze, it must be a blizzard right now. There's another foot of snow. Looks like it's going to get even colder in here." I went up to my room to get a battery powered heating blanket then wrapped it around me, Boo and Sam.

"Hey what about me and Freddie. You're just gonna let us freeze."

"You're the men. You should be able to tough it out." Sam joked.

"Actually, I think I should go home. My mom is probably freaking out even though I'm literally ten feet across from the apartment. See ya guys later. Merry Christmas." Freddie walked out of the apartment while Spencer started to light all of the candles we had.

"Be careful Spencer. We do not want the apartment to burn down." I warned.

_Hey guys if any of you were wondering, you can find what a teacup Pomeranian Husky looks like quite simply by Google images. Someone was messaging me about how they didn't know what something I was talking about looked like and it's just simple to use Google images:)_


	6. A New Level of Love

_I hope you enjoy another chapter. Sorry it's been a while since I posted a story. My laptop was being repaired but it feels so good to be typing stories again. So this one is probably going to come to an end but don't worry it's a happy ending. _

"Well this sucks. We have nothing to do and it's getting colder every second." Sam was complaining for the fiftieth time about the power that had gone out literally only twenty minutes ago. At least I think it was ten minutes ago. The digital clocks around the apartment weren't on anymore. Sam, Boo, and I were all snuggling on the couch under the battery powered electric blanket while Spencer went to the lobby to go talk to Lewbert about when the power was going to turn back on. I sighed.

"Sam you complain too much."

"Is that a complaint?" she teased.

"No it's a very true observation." I teased back. Sam smiled at me then gave me a long kiss.

"I love you, Cupcake." Sam whispered. I loved her too. Sam was my everything. I admired her so much and no, she wasn't the best role model ever but she'd helped me through so much and that still counts. I loved her with every ounce I could. And that scared me.

"I love you too." I replied then got off the couch. "So do you think we're gonna be out of power for a while?"

"Umm probably yeah. Do you see this crazy amount of snow there is?"

"Well I know how we can spend the time." I winked at her. Then I pulled her off the couch and led her up the stairs and into my room.

* * *

Me and Sam laid on top of each other sweaty and out of breath. Our hair was a tangled mess and the room was perfumed with sex. I stumbled off the bed and walked into the shower.

"Are you gonna make me take a shower all by myself?" I fake pouted. She laughed at me.

"Whatever, give me a minute."

I walked into the bathroom and instinctively flipped up the switch. I flicked it back off and opened the curtains on the window to let some of the light from the early morning in then turned the water on to the highest heat setting. While I stripped off my clothes the steam from the shower billowed from the top of the shower curtain and enveloped me in a moment of warmth before the steam chilled and dissipated. Sam walked into the bathroom.

"You must be cold." She said staring at my chest.

"Excuse you, what do you think you're doing?" I replied laughing. I stepped into the hot water while Sam got naked and then walked into the shower. She stepped close to me and gave me a kiss, the water pouring over our heads. I grabbed the shampoo and started to wash my hair. When I rinsed it out and reached for the body wash Sam grabbed it from me and squirted a large amount into her hands.

She started to massage the body scrub over my body taking extra time on my more intimate areas. I moaned into my mouth. Sam giggled and finished rubbing it over me then helped wash it off. I returned the favor just in time for the water to start losing heat.

"We should probably get out before we're showering in ice."

Sam turned off the water then opened the curtain. The air greeted us with an icy chill and I quickly stepped out of the tub and grabbed a big fluffy towel and got one for Sam as well. We walked into my room and got dressed then went downstairs. Spencer gave us a look with an eye cocked. He had definitely heard before the shower and during it too. I felt my face flush hot.

"I don't want to know!" He shouted at us. He was sitting on the couch playing fetch with Boo. "So it's probably getting to be close to noon. You guys wanna do something like play a board game?" Sam and I agreed and we spent the next two or so hours playing board games, thawing game pieces at each other and occasionally me and Sam would sneak kisses in even though Spencer always noticed.

"Ok two and a four, so six spaces." Sam picked up her thimble and moved it forward, "dammit that's the third time I've landed on your freaking railroads Carly. I'm gonna go bankrupt within the next five turns." She was right and when she couldn't pay me the $200 she threw the board up making play money and game pieces go flying everywhere. I pushed her shoulder playfully.

"Your such a sore loser." I gave her a look and she responded by pushing my shoulder harder. I pushed back and she pushed me harder and then suddenly we were kissing again. My heart was racing again and I felt butterflies. It was like falling in love with her all over again. Spencer cleared his throat.

"Ok I have no problem with you two being all lovey-dovey but geez get a room. Actually don't let's just all stay down here together and play more board games." It was obvious we were making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Actually Sam and I should probably walk Boo real quick. I know it's storming pretty bad but we won't go out for more then a moment. We don't want him peeing in the apartment." I go upstairs into my room and grab the leash and puppy sweater Sam had gotten for him. Then I return downstairs and me and Sam step out of the apartment. We link our arms and entertwine our fingers and walk down the stairs being careful so that Boo didn't fall or hurt himself. When we got to the lobby Lewbert sneered at us.

"I _hate _animals," he mumbled to himself. "Hey no PDA you two. It's gross." Sam rolled her eyes and we walked out of the lobby. There had been a slight let down in the snow but it was still freezing and the snow was almost taller than Boo was. I used my foot to move some of the snow and he took a step peed and ran right back to the doors of the lobby. When we went back inside Sam stopped me for a moment.

"You know I love you a lot. Like to the moon and back and then some. When I imagine life without you my heart hurts and I want to cry. When I imagine spending the rest of my life with you, it just feels so right. I mean I've practically been living with you these past months and now we own a dog together. I want you to be my girl forever, Carly," She knelt down and fumbled with her coat pocket. Was I imagining this? My heart practically flew out of my chest. I could hear the beat of my heart in my ears. I thought I was going to pass out.

"We're both eighteen, and I don't want to spend another moment with the possibility of us splitting. Carly Shay, will-will you marry me?" My vision went blurry and I felt hot tears stream down my face. I thought of saying no, but something just felt so wrong about that.

"Yes. Of course!" I finally manage. I wasn't sure if I was going to regret that answer.

* * *

_(Carly)_

I was twenty years old, almost twenty-one. I was wearing the most elegant dress ever. My hair was done just perfect with the curls curtaining my face perfectly. My make up was flawless. The shoes on my feet were pure white ballet flats with little jewels sparkling but covered by my mermaid style dress with diamonds and other jewels adorning it as well. My headband was plain and white and had my white veil hanging from it and down my back.

My heart was racing and I started to become thankful for my waterproof mascara. I grabbed a tissue and dabbed at my dress careful not to ruin my still slightly wet nails. They were painted white and my thumb, like everything else, had a flower pattern on little plastic diamonds. My best friend who I found the strength to forgive, Missy, was in her bright pink plain bridesmaid dress.

"Oh don't cry. I'm going to cry and then everyone will be crying." She pleads, "Hey I also wanted to thank you again for inviting me. I know it must have been hard but I've been getting better. I've even been going to therapy to help with my problem with needing to be in control."

"Well you're really one of the only friends I have besides the one I'm going to get married to right now."

* * *

_(Sam)_

I finished slipping up my dress. My mom was behind me zipping me up. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair had been curled and pulled into a bun. My veil was in place by a hair clip with little blue and white jewels in little swirls on it.

"Mom? Do you think you could help me with this?" She smiled at me then grabbed the clip from my hand and slid it in then attached the veil. My dress was a strapless casual a-line style. The poof covered my navy-blue converse. I didn't care for heels or any fancy shoe for that matters. I honestly only got a wedding dress because of my moms endless nagging. I was just going to wear a white pantsuit.

A head popped into the room. You have five minutes until the brides maids starts to walk, Miss. Puckett." My mom turned to me.

"Good luck honey. I'm gonna have to go. I am so proud of you. And I'm so sorry it took me so long to come around. Ps I'm gonna kill you for making me wear this stupid friggin' dress." I laughed then double checked every detail fifty times. I grabbed my bouquet then stood by the door and waited for someone to come tell me it was time to walk. I heard music coming from down the hall. It was almost time.

My stomach was doing flips and I felt tears welling up. I was so nervous but at the same time so excited to become married to my best friend. The same man came and told me it was time to come and wait outside the doors that lead to the outdoor wedding.

"Alright Sam, are you ready?"

* * *

_(Carly)_

I was walking myself down the aisle but I didn't mind. The woman who called me from my dressing room was telling me to walk. She opened the doors. It opened up to the side of the country club that it was at. I walked remembering to keep even step sizes.

I walked around the corner of the building and there everything was. The chairs with many guests and the long silk fabric that lead to the alter where on the left side was Sam's mom, the Maid of honor and next to her, Missy. On the right side was Spencer, the "Best man", although both of us were girls, and Freddie.

When I was finally walking between the rows of chairs everyone stood up. In the front row I saw my dad smiling and clapping and other friends and family.

When I finally made it to the alter I turned around to face the aisle and saw the start of a white dress starts to come around the corner. Sam appeared holding her bouquet and smiling. It seemed like forever but finally she was across from me and both of us were crying. I gave my bouquet to the wedding officiant and leaned over and gave her a hug and whispered I love you then returned to my spot holding the flowers.

The officiant started to talk, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Carly Shay and Samantha Puckett. They have prepared their own vows. Carly will go first.

"Sam, when I first met you, you were just this girl that could be very violent and sometimes rude but as I started to befriend you, I learned that you are so much more than that. You are my hero, my lover, the person I go to talk to first, my savior, my role model- well sometimes- my fighter, my person. You're my best friend. You have helped me through so much. The good times, the bad times. We've gone through so much together, we've had a friendship that survived so many fights and a relationship that has remained steady through all of the crazy things we call life. I'm gonna be honest when you proposed to me two years ago I wasn't sure if saying yes would be the right decision but standing here today, seeing you, knowing what this means, there isn't a single doubt in my mind that my answer was the right answer. Samantha Puckett, I love you." I wiped the tears from my eyes but a fresh river of tears of joy flooded my eyes.

"Carly. When most people here this name, they think of that girl that they're friends with, or the girl they had a crush on back in high school, or "Oh yeah, Carly is the girl that is best friends with Sam from iCarly. But when I hear the name Carly, I think of the girl that I can turn to when I need to confide in someone, or the girl I can actually open up to without the fear of being judged. I think of the girl who can comfort me like no one else. I think of the girl who makes my heart pound and my stomach get ridiculous amounts of butterflies. I think of the girl who I love more than life itself, the girl who I want to love and be loyal to for the rest of my life. When people say the name Carly, I think of the girl who I cannot wait to be me wife. So as I stand here today I can confidently tell you Carly, that I will be faithful and loving and will never ever ever stop loving you." Sam wiped tears from her eyes.

"With the power vested in me, I now pronounce you a married couple. The brides may now kiss."

We both look into each others eyes. I look at the blonde who is now my bride. My heart is pounding as I close my eyes and kiss my wife.


End file.
